Something Unforgivable
by Larisx
Summary: Miten hän saattoi haluta sitä niin kovasti?


**Title: **Something unforgivable

**Fandom: **Vampire Knight

**Characters: **Yuuki/Zero

**Prompt: **012 Want

**Warning: **Spoilereita luvusta 73 ja 74

**Summary: **Miten hän saattoi haluta sitä niin kovasti?

**Author's Notes: **Yksi lempiparituksiani ja kun se vihdoin mangassakin tapahtui niin ei voinut jättää kirjoittamatta.

**Muuta: **Vampire Knight (c) Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p>Miten joku saattoi vetää näin kovasti häntä puoleensa? Miten oli mahdollista, että jonkun sydämensyke kantoi kaiken muun melun ylitse hänen korviinsa? Yuuki hengitti syvään rauhoittuakseen ja puristi tiukasti käsiään nyrkkiin. Hän kestäisi, ihan kuten kaikki muutkin aina kestivät. Onneksi muut yöluokkalaiset olivat jo menneet edellä ja kaikkialla oli hiljaista. Laatoituksella ei kuulunut hänen askeltensa ääntä, mutta metsänreunan puut humisivat hieman tuulessa.<p>

Oli tuntunut omituiselta palata takaisiin Cross Academyyn, varsinkin kun hän kuului nyt yöluokan puolelle. Hän ei ollut enää rehtorin tyttö Yuuki Cross, vaan vampyyrisuvun tytär Yuuki Kuran. Ja hänen oli selvittävä. Vaikka hän olikin nyt yksin.

Kanamen poissaolo vaivasi häntä enemmän kuin hän halusi näyttää. Hän kaipasi tätä, mutta ei maininnut siitä kellekään. Hän oli vihainen, että Kaname oli jättänyt hänet pärjäämään yksin. Mutta ehkä sitä Kaname halusin; että hän pärjäisi yksin. Tyttö ei halunnut tuottaa pettymystä.

Toisinaan hänellä oli vaikeaa. Hän ei saanut kontaktia kaikkiin, koska monet vampyyrit tuntuivat pitävän häntä pikkulapsena. Toiset himoitsivat hänen vertaan, eikä hän uskaltanut luottaa lähes kehenkään. Tyttö joutui selvittämään ystävät vihollisista.

Yuuki kaivoi iltaisin taskustaan veritabletit ja nieli niitä joskus useita kymmeniä. Ne maistuivat hirveälle, mutta tabletit korvaisivat oikean veren. Oikean veren, jota hänellä ei ollut saatavilla.

Luultavasti joku yöluokasta olisi suostunut, jos hän olisi pyytänyt verta näiltä. Olihan hän kuuluisan suvun prinsessa, täysiverinen vampyyri. Mutta hän muisti Kanamen sanat siitä, miten halun sammutti vain sen ihmisen veri, jota hän todella janosi.

Himon kanssa taisteleminen ei ollut uutta. Sitä oli jatkunut tytön muutoksesta lähtien. Mutta Kanamen kanssa kaikki oli helpompaa. Hän sai verta, kun tarvitsi sitä. Ja Kanamen verta hän janosi. Se vain ei koskaan tyydyttänyt hänen haluaan kokonaan.

Yuuki pysähtyi kuin seinään nähdessään jo laskevan ilta-auringon hohtavan hopeisista hiuksista. Hänen hengityksensä pysähtyi hetkeksi, ennekuin tyttö komensi itsensä kävelemään ja toimimaan normaalisti. Kaikki hyvin. Hän näki Zeron joka päivä, ja tänäänkin hän selviäisi. Hänen ei pitäisi haluta sitä. Hänen ei pitäisi.

Miksi heidän oli nykyään vaikea puhua toisilleen?

Violetit silmät kohtasivat hänen katseensa, mutta tyttö käänsi päänsä ja kiihdytti vauhtiaan.

"Jos et voita näitä vampyyreja puolellesi, parempi lopettaa tämä koululeikki jo nyt", Zero tokaisi tytön selälle. Yuuki pysähtyi, muttei uskaltanut kääntyä ympäri. Zerokin oli siis jo huomannut hänen vaikeutensa.

"Minä en luovuta", tyttö lähes kuiskasi ennen kuin sai ääneensä voimaa. "Minä en anna periksi."

"Älä sitten näytä noin luovuttaneelta."

Yuuki kääntyi hitaasti vilkaisemaan tummassa koulupuvussa olevaa poikaa ja tytön silmissä kiilsi kaipaus. "Minä haluan, että meidän välimme… palaisivat ennalleen."

Zeron kasvoilla ei tapahtunut mitään muutosta. Kumpikin seisoi hetken täydessä hiljaisuudessa, kummankaan silmät eivät kaihtaneet toisen katsetta.

"Sinulla on jano. Et ole juonut verta vähään aikaan, vai mitä?"

Yuuki oli niin yllättynyt kysymyksestä, ettei saanut vastatuksi mitään. Zero veti hänet lähemmäs, pois avoimelta paikalta puiden sekaan.

Yuukin silmät laajenivat hämmennyksestä, kun poika upotti terävät hampaansa omaan käteensä ja ojensi vertavuotavaa rannetta tyttöä kohti.

"Ota."

Yuuki pudisti päätään. Hän ei suostuisi. Hän ei satuttaisi Zeroa enempää. Veren haju kuitenkin kierteli hänen ympärillään ja hyväili hänen aistejaan makeudellaan. Hän halusi upottaa hampaansa kalpean ihon läpi ja saada sen, mitä oli jo pitkään janonnut.

"Sinä tarvitset sitä. Et voi jatkaa enää näin."

Yuukin hengitys tihentyi ja tämä painoi hetkeksi silmänsä kiinni. Miksi heidän piti aina satuttaa toisiaan näin?

Tyttö oli huomaamattaan jo tarttunut Zeron käteen ja avatessaan silmänsä hän kohotti katseensa pojan kasvoihin. Zeron silmät olivat yhtä vahvat kuin ennenkin, Yuuki ei kyennyt lukemaan tämän tunteita.

Yuuki kohottautui kuitenkin Zeron kaulaa kohti ja inhottavaa tyytyväisyyttä tuntien huomasi, ettei tämä perääntynyt. Hän halusi sitä niin paljon, niin hurjan paljon, ettei voinut enää lopettaa.

"Ihan vähän riittää…", Yuuki vakuutti hiljaa, vaikka himon lämmin tunne kiemurteli hänen sisällään. Hän tiesi tekevänsä väärin. Hänen ei pitäisi juoda Zeron verta.

"Ota se, mitä tarvitset."

Vastaus oli niin tavallisen tyyni, että Yuukin oli pakko perääntyä hiukan nähdäkseen pojan ilmeen. Tyttö tärisi himosta ja häntä hermostutti, mutta Zero oli hänen edessään täysin tyynenä. Miten Zero oli niin rauhallinen?

Tyttö pelkäsi, että juodessaan pojan verta, hän näkisi myös jotakin, mitä tämä ei haluaisi hänen näkevän. Yuuki oli jo aiemmin nähnyt Kanamen muistoja ja Zero oli kauan sitten maistanut hänen verestään kuinka hän oli ollut ihastunut Kanameen.

"Voisitko… olla ajattelematta mitään?" Yuuki pyysi hiljaa ja painautui takaisin pojan kaulan lähelle. Hän kuuli veren kohinan, sydämen sykkeen kun se pumppasi punaista nestettä eteenpäin suonissa. Hän haistoi sen.

"Ei sillä ole väliä. Ei minun… sydämessäni ole mitään, mikä vaikuttaisi mihinkään… Vaikka näkisitkin kaiken."

Yuuki kuuli sanat vain vaivoin. Hän oli jo painanut terävät hampaat Zeron ohuen ihon lävitse ja veren täytepäs maku valui hänen suuhunsa. Hän rauhoittui saadessaan janonsa tyyntymään hiukan. Hän ei koskaan uskonut maistavansa tätä verta. Hän puristi Zeron olkapäitä liian lujaa, mutta kumpikaan ei tehnyt elettäkään höllentääkseen otetta.

_Älä ajattele mitään._ _Pyydän, älä ajattele… mitään._


End file.
